1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the design and operation of vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to vehicles that can be operated in a variety of operating environments and perform a variety of specialized functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, vehicles designed to perform specialized tasks are indeed truly specialized, and are ill suited for more general application. When removed from their designed operating environment, their performance degrades markedly. As a result, organizations such as law enforcement agencies, emergency response units, and the military accumulate a large fleet of vehicles, each of which is capable of performing in a single specific environment.
A great reduction in vehicle inventory could be achieved if a single, reconfigurable vehicle platform were able to provide equivalent functionality. Organizations could then purchase fewer units, reconfiguring the units on an as needed basis for a particular end use.
Automobile designers and manufacturers have proposed several concepts directed towards this goal. For example, GM has recently introduced a concept vehicle, known as the Autonomy project, based on a thin, fuel cell powered chassis to which various vehicle bodies may be attached. Integrated Concepts and Research Corporation (ICRC) has described a Transformer Truck configurable for service as a cargo truck, wrecker, dump truck, personnel carrier or self-loading ISO container hauler.
However, neither of these vehicles truly provides an easily configurable vehicle platform suitable for nearly any envisioned end use.